Quiero jugar con tu fuego
by AniKamia666
Summary: Chika y You han comenzado una relación, ¿qué tan bien irán las cosas? La chica mandarina ha decidido jugar con poco con su querida novia.


No debería estar fijándome en eso...

Caray Chika, ¿podrías pensar un poco en mí?

— ¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar la piscina de nuevo?— decía mi novia pelianaranjada.

— Día olvidó arreglar quién la limpiara, DE NUEVO— acusó Kanan mientras miraba a su compañera.

— ¡No lo olvidé! Simplemente creí que era tiempo de hacer algo en grupo.

— Como limpiar la piscina zura.

— ¡Hmp!

— Tan siquiera baja a ayudar— dijo Kanan.

— Sí, sí... Ya voy...

Mi senpai pelinegra intentó bajar por una de las paredes, pero resbaló.

— ¿Estás bien Dia?

— Sí... Auch. En fin, ¡sigamos!

Más de ésto.

El amor es un sentimiento muy bonito. Pero cuando amas a alguien, también lo deseas... Demasiado.

Yo estoy enamorada de Chika, de hecho, pienso que solo estar cerca de ella es lo que necesito para sobrevivir.

Pero...

— ¡No me mojes Kanan!

— Perdona Chika, es divertido verte molesta.

En momentos como éstos, es cuando pienso que no me basta el estar a su lado...

Quiero ir más allá...

Esos pensamientos inundan mi mente, y aunque me siento algo incómoda por verla de ésta manera a pesar de que somos novias... No puedo parar de hacerlo.

Y ella disfruta haciéndome sufrir.

— ¿You?, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Hyaa!... Chika, no me asustes así...— respondí mientras intentaba mantener mi vista en sus ojos.

— Perdón, es que te ves algo pensativa.

— Pienso en el calor que hace, solo eso.

— Mmm... Vale, pero si te sientes mal, dime.

— Seguro.

— ¿... You?

— ¿Sí...?

— ¿Dónde miras?— dijo Chika mientras se cubría el pecho.

— ¿Eh?, ¡ah!... ¡No es nada!

— Jum... ¿Segura?— Chika entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Segura!

— ¡Eh!, ¡Tortolitas!— escuché a mis espaldas — Quiero terminar antes de que sean las 4, ¡nadie puede ver al ángel caído Yohane limpiando una insignificante piscina!

Reímos ante el comentario de Yoshiko.

— Bien, sigamos— sonrió y volvió a limpiar.

You idiota.

Una vez terminamos, pasamos a la casa de Chika para hablar un rato.

— Creo que me iré por hoy.

— Buu~, ¿por qué Riko?

— Mi mamá ha hecho omoraisu, y es algo que me gusta mucho, ¿alguien gusta?

Las chicas negaron alegremente, dando las gracias.

— Creo que nosotras también nos vamos, quiero ir a ver una película con Kanan— decía Mari mientras tomaba cariñosamente el brazo de la peliazulada, provocando el sonrojo de la misma.

— Creo que es momento de irnos entonces— dijo Dia poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ruby.

— ¡Sí! Vamos a mi casa, Hanamaru, Yoshiko.

— ¡Es Yohane!

— L-Lo siento...

— No asustes a Ruby zura.

— Jum... El ángel caído debe dar terror y... ¡Ay!

— Disculpate zura— dijo Hanamaru jalando una de las mejillas de Yoshiko.

Entre risas y bromas, se fueron despidiendo.

No he podido ver a mi novia a la cara (no, tampoco estaba mirando más abajo), me siento tan avergonzada.

Una vez solas, se sentó al lado mío.

— You, eres una pervertida.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Lo digo por hoy en la tarde.

— Perdóname~ — supliqué, roja de vergüenza.

— Te vez linda sonrojada— tomó mis mejillas.

— ¿C-Chika?

— Ésto no sería divertido sin ver tus reacciones.

— Te aprovechas— inflo las mejillas. A ésto me refería con que le gusta hacerme sufrir.

— ¿Sí?— comenzó a rozar sus labios con los míos.

— Sí...— me embelesa éste tacto... Tan suave, caliente, agradable...

— Entonces no hay beso— se alejó, sentándose y tomando un dulce.

— ¡Chika!

— ¿No dices que soy una aprovechada? Entonces no debo tomar ventaja de que no puedes pensar claramente cuando estoy cerca. ¿Qué tal si me aprovecho de tu inocencia?

— ¿En serio?

Me guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

Un mes...

 **¡LLEVAMOS UN MES Y ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!**

Y no es que me moleste que Chika juegue conmigo, me gusta ver su lado atrevido, uno que no le mostraría a nadie más.

Pero no soy de cartón...

El sexo es algo de ligas mayores, creo que incluso debería esperar un poco más para siquiera hablar de ello con mi novia. Pero ella...

Ella no me ayuda en nada.

— Ahhh... Qué calor hace— exclamó mientras suspiraba y se quitaba la playera.

— ¡Ch-Ch-Chika!, ¡¿qué haces?!

— Jum eres mi novia You, no creo que sea tan alarmante que me quite la playera enfrente de tí.

— N-No...

Chika me miró con "ESOS ojos", y sonrió de forma provocadora.

— Eres tan linda You— dijo acercándose a mi para besarme delicadamente.

El beso que comenzó lindo y puro, se fué tornando fogoso y sensual. Recosté a Chika en el suelo, me abrazó por el cuello, acercándome más a ella, y yo acariciaba sus costados con suavidad.

— You...

Susurraba entre el beso.

Mi cabeza se calentaba cada vez que escuchaba esa voz tan dulce, llamándome.

Mis labios bajaron a sus pechos, después a su cuello, mientras mis manos rodeaban sus senos, dibujando su forma.

— You... Mnnn...

¿Estaba bien?

Me detuve poco a poco y finalicé con un beso casto en los labios de Chika.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— me preguntó aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— No sé si esté bien...

Chika me miró como solía hacerlo siempre que llegábamos a éste punto y yo retrocedía.

— Yo me siento igual que tú... También quiero tocarte, pero siempre me pregunto si estará bien...

Sonreí a mi amada novia.

— Claro que está bien... Solo que soy muy tímida.

— Yo no lo creo.

— ¿Eh?

— Cómo me miras... Cómo muerdes tu labio inferior cuando vamos a nadar juntas y te provoco... Cómo siento tu corazón latir cuando pasamos un poco la línea. No creo que seas tímida del todo.

— Je, je... Eso creo.

— Así que tal vez... No deba dejarte todo el trabajo— susurró en mi oído.

— ¿E-Eh?

— Quiero jugar con el fuego que tanto quieres apagar.

— P-Pero eso... Es algo demasiado importante...

— Tú eres importante para mí... Te amo You... Quiero ser la persona más cercana a tí... — dicho ésto, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, haciéndome caer al suelo. Era un beso apasionado, uno que parecía desencadenar cada pensamiento y sentimiento de Chika.

— Está bien...— susurré, aunque no creo que me haya escuchado.

Comencé a acariciar las piernas de Chika, hasta llegar a su trasero. Sentí los pequeño gemidos de mi amada pelianaranjada ahogarse en nuestro beso.

Y era mejor así. La puerta era corrediza, así que si se escuchaba algún sonido extraño, sus hermanas quizá subirían a ver qué ocurría.

Algo en mí despertó.

Quizá era "el fuego" del que tanto hablaba Chika.

Tomando el mando de nuevo, indiqué a mi novia que se levantara.

— Debe ser algo incómodo el suelo— le sonreí mientras la besaba de nuevo, ésta vez, recostadola en la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a acariciar los senos de Chika bajo su blusa. Se sorprendió, pero no me detuvo, así que creo que está bien.

Abrí sus piernas entorno a mí, y me abrazó con ellas.

Por un momento, me detuve.

El cuerpo de Chika... Siempre me dejaba sin habla. Y ahora, ella me había dado total permiso de explorarlo.

Permiso que no desperdiciaría.

Mis labios abandonaron los de Chika para concentrarme en el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo mordí ligeramente, causando un sonrojo de parte de mi amada novia.

— E-Eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?

— Culpable.

Escuché una pequeña risa de mi pelianaranjada.

— No es un juicio... Mnn...

—Entonces no tengo nada que temer.— dije mientras deslizaba mis manos por los muslos de Chika.

— ¡Hey, tonta!— su hermana entró en la habitación sin avisar.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios?!

— Eh...

Sin previo aviso, la castaña sacó una pistola de agua y me apunto con ella.

— Fuera... AHORA.

— ¡No le hagas daño!— dijo mi novia mientras se ponía frente a mí

— ¡Quítate Chika!

— ¡Nunca, si tengo que morir será a lado de You!

— ¿Qué están...?— no sabía como habíamos llegado a esa situación, pero era mejor calmar las cosas.

— Chika, te veré mañana en la preparatoria, ¿sí?

— Jum...

— Anda, ¿sí?

— Bueno...— suspiró derrotada.

— Vale, hasta mañana.— le di un beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que se sonrojara.

— Te quiero...

— Te qu... ¡Agh!— la hermana de Chika había comenzado a mojarme con la pistola, así que decidí despedirme rápidamente y salir corriendo.

— ¡Sal de aquí ahoraaa!

— ¡Hermana, deja eso ya!

— ¡Estoy defendiendo tu honor!

Ya me encontraba en la siguiente calle y aun así escuchaba el alboroto en la casa de las Takami.

Sonreí ligeramente.

— Cielos Chika, parece que mañana tendré que venir a hablar con tu mamá y hermanas.


End file.
